1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shifting mechanism for a manual transmission, and more particularly to such a mechanism that slows the input shaft of the transmission when reverse drive is selected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A shifting device of the type described here is known from the German Patent No. 23 19 397. In the mass-produced embodiment of this shifting mechanism it has been found that the tolerances normally occurring on the various cooperating components cause the mechanism to function objectionably. An object of the invention is to improve the shifting mechanism of this type so that the desired function may be assured independently of the tolerances.
This object is realized in a transmission made according to this invention in that the shift mechanism includes a shift pin holder that has an axial cam which moves on an inclined surface of a shift fork, and two arms that contact stop surfaces formed on the gear box cover and a stop surface on the shift fork. On account of the resilient connection between the shift fork and its bracket arm there is no cross-shifting or withdrawal of the fourth gear caused by the spring in travel.